1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an apparatus for slitting a web into narrower webs or strips, comprising a plurality of cutters, which are movable into engagement with the web to be slit and are carried by cutter holders, which are adjustable transversely to the web by positioning means.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Published German Application No. 23 06 291 discloses an apparatus which is of the kind defined hereinbefore and serves to position tools serving for cutting and scoring corrugated cardboard for use in making cardboard boxes. In that apparatus the holders for the cutters or tools are moved to their desired positions by feed screws. That known apparatus is highly expensive because a separate feed screw is required for each toolholder.